Forum:2016-08-05 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . The wiki pages don't just write themselves, join in on the fun. ---- Hmm... Where's Colette? Wooster? Jenka and Fust? Dolokhov? Maybe those five are the key to Our Heroes getting extricated from this predicament, and we can count on at least Jenka and Fust on not getting wasped. --MadCat221 (talk) 06:44, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Oof! It is neither nice nor safe to humiliate The Heterodyne! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:01, August 5, 2016 (UTC) They're all in loincloth. Fatal mistake, villains. Now a hero is bound to show up. --MasakoRei (talk) 14:35, August 5, 2016 (UTC) : Paging Othar Tryggvassen! Please report to the Immortal Library immediately! -- 21:40, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :The Fashion Clank will have something to say about this travesty! - SpareParts (talk) 05:00, August 7, 2016 (UTC) I just noticed: Not only are those two tag-along Smokeys not amongst the Go-Go-Enslaved party, but neither is Vi. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:36, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Amusing that the Princess of the group is clothed in a Certain Metal Bikini made famous 30-odd years back by an Alderanian princess... :Please sig your comments. --MadCat221 (talk) 20:58, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I can"t see a wasp eater with agatha, Agathahetrodyne (talk) 17:09, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :: It could still be hiding under her hair. However, it is starting to seem as if Agatha's dependency on the wasp eater is another of the plot threads that the Foglios have forgotten about. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:19, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::: Posssssssibly, Madame Velix will try to bring her Lady out by removing the locket... and then that little contingency kicks in. I'm betting that Honker's safe with Vi right now. --MadCat221 (talk) 18:37, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::: That would be a satisfying development. I actually expected that to come into play when But the main purpose of that little episode seems to have been expository, perhaps for the theoretical new readers who are starting the story with Act 2. I hope your guess is correct. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:12, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::: The weasel was sitting on Agatha's shoulder when the net got dropped on her, but Vi still could have made off with it. Either way, the chances of it being killed are near zero. (Although obviously, killing it should have been the first thing the villains did, if given an opportunity.) --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:34, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Thanks for pointing that out! I had completely missed Agatha's wasp eater on that page. I have updated the cast list in the Chronology. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:11, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::: There's no weasel on her shoulder, its actually her shirt sleeve which is a similar shade. I suspect its in the same place as Vi is lurking/hiding, but as she can only be without it for a short period of time I don't think she'll be in hiding for too much longer. Blitz (talk) 04:49, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::: I stand by my statement. If you look back at the 7/29 strip, you get a good look at Agatha from the rear, and no part of her outfit sticks up two points (the weasel's ears) that high alongside her head. It is more likely Vi has it, but it could possibly be hiding under her hair. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:11, August 8, 2016 (UTC)